El Orgullo de un Malfoy
by DaphneGreeengrass
Summary: Los Malfoy: Una familia respetada e intimidante...o no? Descubre que secretos esconden. Que haría Lucius si su hijo se enamora de una traicionera de sangre? CAPITULO 6! PREGUNTA REPSUESTA. DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR! REVIEWS!
1. El encargo de Draco

Un malfoy nunca puede retractarse

_Sin mirar atrás te dije adiós, estoy rompiendo mi corazon._

Un Malfoy siempre tiene la mirada en alto

_Mi corazon puede estar rompiendose, mis ojos se pueden estar aguando, pero mi sonrisa no se borra._

Un Malfoy no sabe pedir perdón

_Frente a mi estas llorando, sé lo que esperas de mi, es lo mismo que espero yo, esperamos en vano, no puedo pedir perdón._

Quizás una Weasley pueda cambiarlo.

**Capitulo 1: El encargo de Draco.**

Casi no se veía mas allá de un metro de distancia, una aterradora neblina se expandía por todo el sector, un frío endemoniado hacía sentir a Draco un malestar interno similar al que sentía cuando se acercaba un Dementor. Iba caminando rápida y nerviosamente por un camino de barro el cuál había recorrido desde su niñez un centenar de veces mas nunca le fue de agrado hacerlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos comenzó a reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente ante un Pórtico desteñido y viejo, sin embargo no daba la típica impresión de abandono. Bacilo un momento y luego se decidió a entrar por la puerta sin tocar, enseguida se encendieron súbitamente un par de velas a medida que avanzaba hacia el salón principal en el cual ya habían dos personas esperándolo sentadas junto a la chimenea.

Llegas tarde… como siempre – Gruñó el que estaba más cercano al fuego. – Acércate.

Draco se acercó con una clara palidez en el rostro y los ojos un tanto abiertos.

¿Y bien, lo trajiste? – Dijo una voz un poco más aguda proveniente del sillón derecho.

No…no pude, pero les juro, lo intenté si me dieran unos días mas yo…

¡Nada de otros días más! – lo corto uno de ellos levantándose de un brinco – Me parece que ya haz tenido suficiente tiempo muchacho, ya no tolero ningún error más, harás lo que te pido quieras o no ¡Imperio!

Draco comenzó a sentir la fría hierba bajo su cuerpo y así de poco volvió en si. Había despertado en un tipo de Bosque del que desconocía pero no se sentía normal: sentía como si un millón de cuerdas forzaran su mente y cuerpo, ni siquiera podía sostener su mirada, comenzó a andar sin su consentimiento, no tenía idea adonde lo llevaban sus pies, sólo los siguió a su pesar. Pasado unos momentos ya ni podía volver en si de vez en cuando, era como un zombie sin pensamientos ni emociones, sólo con un propósito desconocido

---

**Lo sé EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO! pero quiero ver la impresión de ustedes si me dejan reviwes opinando y si les gusta lo contionuare más que rápido! Besos, comenten!**


	2. El Callejon Knockturn

**Capitulo dos: El Callejón Knockturn**

Se encontraba corriendo con su roja cabellera agitando el aire. Algo había salido mal, ya no había vuelta atrás. Una criatura mitad lobo mitad humano corría hacia ella bestialmente y cada segundo multiplicaba su velocidad por cien.

Sus pies descalzos ya no sentían dolor al pisar ramas y piedras en el húmedo suelo del bosque, ya casi la estaba alcanzando. Ella sentía como su velocidad disminuía mientras el otro se sentía cada vez más próximo.

Ginny… –gruñó el hombrelobo- Baja a desayunar en este instante – dijo adoptando una chillona voz.

Entonces ginny comprendió que estaba soñando y comenzó a ver su habitación y luego la escena del hombrelobo, intermitentemente por un par de segundos hasta que pudo despertar completamente. La señora Weasley le seguía llamando a desayunar desde la cocina así que se levantó y se fue a desayunar en pijama.

En la cocina estaba sólo el señor y la señora Weasley. Por primera vez La Madriguera estaba casi desierta: Ron pasaba Navidad en casa de Hermione, George estaba todo el tiempo en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, Percy se podría decir que vivía para el ministerio, Charly en Rumania y Bill vivía con su esposa Fleur en Egipto. Ginny era la única hija en la casa y la tenía prácticamente para ella sola. En Septiembre iba a comenzar por fin su nuevo empleo. Periodista del diario El Profeta. Era un verdadero placer para ella ser quien reemplace a la arpía de Rita Skeeter. Hasta entonces Ginny estaba totalmente desocupada y al decir verdad algo aburrida.

Come tus waffles, cielo – Le dijo Molly

Si, sólo estaba pensando, ¿ya llegó El profeta?

Sí querida, ten – le dijo extendiéndole el periódico con imágenes móviles en blanco y negro.

_**CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA RITA SKEETER**_

_**Como muchos ya sabrán el próximo mes, me veré obligada a abandonar mi querida razón de vivir. Sé que muchos de ustedes quedarán desconsolados, algunos probablemente no vuelvan a comprar este periódico en su vida. Pero los comprendo porque sé que sin mi este barco se hunde. Creo que es justo para ustedes que les diga la razón de mi partida y es porque la señorita Ginny 'pongo mis narices donde no me corresponde' Weasley puso una queja sobre mi en el Ministerio, y dudo que la hayan aprobado, pero se nota que ella si sabe jugar sus cartas y resulta que mágicamente ella misma será la sucesora a mi cargo…**_

Solo alcanzó a leer hasta ahí porque sus orejas no podían enrojecerse mas y prefirió tomar aire y relajarse un poco.

Me repugna – dijo Ginny un poco menos roja.

A todos, querida – Mucho más de la mitad del Mundo Mágico está aliviado de que por fin la cambien, y sé que harás un excelente trabajo y en el caso hipotético de que no seas tan buena contrastada con ella serás un gran éxito de todos modos.

Hey, seré excelente sin contrastar con nadie

Si lo se, por eso dije hipotético – le sonrió.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió leyendo el periódico, se detuvo en la sección de Clasificados. Después del anuncio " alguien que cuide de mi hipogrifo mientras estoy de vacaciones " y debajo de " Se necesita un joven cantante para el Bar Las Brujas Buenas, todos los viernes y sábados" encontró uno más interesante " Se necesita ayudante vendedor en Flourish y Blotts. Sólo durante Agosto, 50 Galeones el mes, presentarse en la dicha tienda a la brevedad."

A la mañana siguiente Ginny estaba parada fuera de la tienda a primera hora.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó el hombre mientras ojeaba un libro.

-Vengo por lo del empleo- contestó Ginny con una sutil sonrisa. – Hola, me llamo Ginny Weasley- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

La miró detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo, examinándola por un par de segundos cuando le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Puedes comenzar ahora mismo? Agosto siempre es el mes con mas clientela, pero este año no me siento muy bien de salud, por eso necesito ayuda.

El tiempo se fue mas rápido de lo que Ginny hubiese imaginado, era realmente divertido ver a los niños que ingresaban a primer año en Hogwarts y compraban sus libros, la mayoría nerviosos y balbuceando, pero era fácil encontrarlos porque todos necesitaban los mismos. Algunos chicos que probablemente irían en sexto o séptimo curso trataban de coquetear con ella y se le ponían las orejas coloradas, algunas chicas eran muy amables y otras un poco antipáticas pero aun así fue simpática con todos y el día se le fue volando, no se dio cuenta cuando ya eran las 6 menos quince.

Sólo queda una entrega y te puedes ir – le dijo su jefe, entregándole un paquete marrón que notablemente contenía libros junto a un papel – Que firme en la línea de abajo.

Ginny leyó el papel para ver la dirección y le costo un poco tragar: 3B, Callejón Knockturn.

Fue totalmente molesto e incomodo para Ginny ir al callejón Knockturn, parecía sacado de un cuento de Halloween. Las brujas si que parecían brujas, muy desagradable. Cuando Ginny entró en la tienda le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, habían partes humanas y no podía soportarlo así que decidió mirar el mesón hasta que Burkes firmara el maldito papel para poder irse de ese tétrico lugar, no quiso ni imaginar que clase de libros habían en ese paquete. Estaba ya en la salida cuando hoyo un grito ensordecedor que hizo que se volteara a mirar. Pero no había nadie, por un momento le pareció ver una cabeza rubia platinada que desaparecía, pero pensó que sólo era su imaginación.


	3. No es que te mire, no te quiero mirar

**Capitulo Tres: No es que te mire, no te quiero mirar.**

Para el día Viernes, ya me había acostumbrado completamente, se me daba bastante bien atender en Flourish & Blotts. Mi jefe parecía estar contento con lo que hacía así que me dejo ir una hora antes. Luego de colgar el delantal escarlata y salir de la tienda caí al secamente al suelo. Me levanté para conocer la razón de mi aterrizaje forzado. Había chocado con un engreído idiota así que no me molesté en pedir disculpas ni mucho menos, ya me disponía a seguir caminando, entonces escuché:

Vaya, siempre tuve entendido que los Weasley eran de poca clase pero tu te ganas el premio con mucha ventaja. – Murmuró con su voz fría como la nieve de noche.

En menos de 2 segundos sentí como la sangre hirviendo me subía a la cabeza y la respiración se me agitaba haciéndome resoplar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo y obviamente antes de que pudiera pensar en un hechizo para lanzarle añadió:

Bueno, no tienes para que enseñarme tu talento especial de camaleón, si sigues enrojeciendo vas a explotar y no me apetece irme a casa empapado de traicionera de sangre.-

Supongo que se dio cuenta que lejos de obedecer, me ponía cada vez más roja hasta llegar a un burdeo oscuro y añadió en un tono un poco más amable, o mejor dicho un poco menos hostil.

De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que repetiste tu último curso en Hogwarts.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la derrota de Voldemort y tres años desde que mi novio Harry Potter había roto conmigo, por mi seguridad. Tres años que tenía que conformarme con su seudo amistad ya que no lo veía a menudo. Dos años en los que me estrujaba el cerebro buscando la razón por la cual Harry no había vuelto a mí. Luego de la victoria todos los alumnos en Hogwarts tuvimos que repetir el curso en el que íbamos. Pero Harry no volvió, de todos modos tenía ofertas de trabajo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Sé que es difícil pero acelera tu procesador mental Weasley de verdad eres muy lenta. –me dijo haciéndome salir de mi burbuja.

Por su puesto que no repetí de curso, y no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga. Hay gente que sabe leer, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Casi pude saborear la victoria pero fui interrumpida por mi jefe que salió de la tienda diciendo.

Señorita Weasley se le a olvidado su bolso y su credencial- acto seguido me la tendió y Malfoy se acercó para husmear.

_**Ginebra Weasley – Asistente Vendedora –**__** Flourish & Blotts.**_

Gra…-se me apagó el sistema un momento y me quede pegada.- gracias – balbucee luego.

Bueno, dicen que todos los empleos son dignos – dijo Malfoy en cuanto se fue mi jefe y me quedé pasmada _¿Malfoy agradable?__-_ A menos que diga primero "asistente" – añadió con una sonrisa victoriosa. – _Claro, muy bueno para ser cierto._

Vaya tu si que eres cortes, también ganaste un premio, oh lo siento no traje comida de perro, para la otra será.

Ya ya, pero en serio Weasley, ¿Es esto en lo que te convertiste? A pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre pensé que eras un poco mas lista que esto.

Ahora compruebo la hipótesis. No sabes leer

¿y eso a que viene?

Tomé un periódico del puesto de una señora flacucha y se lo alcé para que lo viera.

_**Ginebra Weasley conspira descaradamente contra Rita Skeeter…**_

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Malfoy casi al instante.

- Me dieron el puesto de Rita Skeeter y esa bruja no sabe perder. De todos modos empiezo en Septiembre y a diferencia de otros soy una persona activa y estoy trabajando aquí ya que no me gusta perder el tiempo merodeando por ahí, chocando con las personas y tratando de entablar una conversación ¿Tanto te aburres?

Sí, definitivamente eso había sido Jaque Mate. Pero Rita Skeeter no era la única que no sabía perder. Malfoy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

¡Malfoy!- grité. _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –_ Discúlpame no quise ser grosera - le dije cuando lo pude alcanzar._ Me arrepentiré de esto luego, pensé._

No hay cuidado aunque dedicaras tu vida a no serlo, no podrías evitarlo- me contestó con una mirada furibunda.

Ja-Ja Quizás podrías ser comediante en las Tres Escobas, así te mantendrías más ocupado- Definitivamente me había arrepentido de disculparme._ –_Eres insoportable – concluí mientras me daba media vuelta.

Al día siguiente, al medio día llego una lechuza a la tienda con una pequeña nota.

_Pequeña y Querida Enana:_

_Supe que estás trabajando en el Callejón Diagon temporalmente, si es cierto ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar después del trabajo?_

_Se despide:_

_El mejor hermano que podrías haber tenido jamás._

_PD: Si quieres me puedes traer el libro "Las Mil Travesuras más famosas de la Historia Mágica". Sólo si quieres, pero ojo si no lo traes no te abro la puerta._

A pesar de que me fastidió que me llamara enana teniendo en cuenta que casi cumplo 19 y también el hecho de ponerme como condición comprarle un libro para poder ir, no pude evitar sonreír y emocionarme. Hace mucho tiempo ya que no veía a ese problema con patas que era mi hermano. Así que escribí inmediatamente mi respuesta.

_Te veo a las 6:30 hrs._

_PD: George, me debes 10 Galleons._

Y luego otra nota.

_Madre:_

_Iré a cenar con George así que llegaré mas tarde. Te amo._

Alo mejor yo soy insoportable, pero tú eres cursi e infantil, que es peor.

Di un respingo y se me aceleró el corazón_ ¡¿Acaso este albino no sabe lo que es la privacidad o por lo menos la educación?!_

¿Debajo de cuál roca saliste?- _Enserio, ¿De donde salió?_

Que mala atención al cliente, creo que a pesar de ser la única aquí, yo no te elegiría empleada del mes.

Que suerte la mía de que no seas mi jefe, es más, que suerte la mía de que no seas nada para mi… ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Añadí con una sonrisa al ver que mi jefe salía de su despacho a ver quien había ingresado.

También eres un poco bipolar…-susurró sólo para mi escucha. – Veamos, necesito "Elaboración de Pociones Exclusivas y Extremadamente Peligrosas", El Manual del Medimago Oscuro" y "Un paso adelantado del Destino" de Tayler McDarren. – Mi jefe ya se había encerrado nuevamente

¿Tienes pensado torturar a alguien?-Solté al tiempo recibía su dinero.

Me tienta la idea- dijo mirándome significativamente- pero no, es sólo algo de lectura casual.

De acuerdo- dije con una mueca un poco irónica.- ¿Algo más?

Si, dime a que hora terminas aquí.

A las 6 ¿Por qué?

Iras a cenar conmigo

Esperé un momento para ver si añadía la frase "Si, ya quisieras" o "¿De verdad lo creíste? Pero nada…

_¿Me perdí de algo? Alo mejor lo que dijo fue "Me vomito enzima si vas a cenar conmigo"_

Miré fijamente en sus ojos grises que me corroboraban que decía la verdad. Y por primera vez pensé: _Malfoy es un hombre._ Sé que es un razonamiento bastante obvio pero fue un gran descubrimiento jamás lo había mirado en el sentido que lo miraba ahora. Ahora podía ver la forma de corazón que tenía su labio superior. Su piel clara y posiblemente muy suave, como la porcelana. Su cabello rubio en un peinado casual que lo hacía ver masculino y por sobre todo: sus ojos que debajo de toda esa frialdad superficial, se podía sentir una nota de calidez cuando expresaban ansiedad a mi respuesta, estaba saboreando el momento…

_¡No, no y mil veces no! No puedo mirarlo como a un hombre si hace (no se exactamente cuanto tiempo a transcurrido) ¿dos minutos? Lo miraba como un concepto abstracto concentrado de Malos modales, engreído, entupido y fastidioso. Lo niego. No lo estaba mirando. No lo quiero mirar._

No – respondí finalmente con voz mecánica

Me miraba como si no habláramos el mismo idioma. Con una cara que seguramente, si no fuera una situación tan incomoda, me mataría de risa. Me siguió mirando por largo rato, entonces me cohibí y mire al piso un poco sonrosada. Cuando levante el rostro ya se había ido, tan silencioso como fantasmal, tal como había llegado. _¿Lo habré soñado?_ Entonces sentí entre mi puño el dinero de los libros que no se llevó…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Porfín recuperé mis documentos, estuve bastante tiempo sin mis archivos escritos. Ojala que alguien me pueda disculpar y seguir leyendo la historia, dejen sus Reviews porfavor, mientras tenga un solo lector o lectora lo continuaré los más rapido que pueda. Una vez mas Lo siento!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se viene mucha historia por delante. Cualquier duda o comentario será bienvenido. Adios**


	4. Cambié de Opinión

**Capitulo 4: Cambié de opinión.**

- Tan maduro como siempre - suspiré cuando vi unas insignias de Rita Skeeter con bigote y mucho pus en el rostro que de a poco iban desapareciendo y el bigote reduciendo, cambiando el rostro hasta convertirse en mi imagen propia y el lema "LAS CONSPIRACIONES SIEMPRE GANAN"

- De algo me tenía que servir la hermandad, mira que se venden como jugo de calabaza.

- Hablando de ventas si se sigues vendiendo de esa forma me deberás una fortuna por los derechos de autor, ya sabía yo que algo significaban todas esas insignias de colores que veía por aquí.

- Ya no te enojes, elije lo que quieras.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando observé todo lo que había en la tienda. Será un idiota, pero es un idiota con mucha imaginación y talento. Ya se había comprado el pequeño almacén de calcetines que quedaba opacado y casi invisible junto a Sortilegios Wesley. Tanto así que unos niños en Flourish & Blotts, luego de leer mi identificación de empleada se dijeron entre si "Vaya, mira eso, es una Weasley". Y con razón, la tienda estaba verdaderamente espléndida.

Después de casi 15 minutos aún no me decidía. Era realmente todo interesante. Gotas que hacían cambiar el color de los ojos. Paletas de dulce que te hacían cambiar la voz a tu antojo. Perfumes que te roseaban sabiduría. Un espejo que te reflejaba en el futuro (solo físicamente, claro) Y después una caja verde con una botellita de cristal y liquido incoloro atrajo mi atención Veritaserum Express: una pregunta al alcance de tu mano…y tus conocimientos.

- Parece que tenemos un ganador, llévalo, vierte esta botellita en la bebida de alguien y podrás disfrutar (o tal vez no) de una confesión totalmente verídica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi estomago parecía estar gritando de hambre cuando por fin estuvo servida la cena. Le vi de reojo y traía una cara algo melancólica, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo observaba la transformo rápidamente en una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde está Angelina? – pregunté con un tono que pedía confianza. Inmediato me fijé en su expresión, pero no me reveló dolor por esa parte y me contestó

-Fue a casa de su madre para estar con su hermana pequeña que comenzará su primer año en Hogwarts y está algo nerviosa, vuelve mañana en la noche.

-No sabía que Angelina tenía una hermana. Parece que ustedes van muy enserio.

-Así es- empezó a decir con los ojos ausentes y apoyado en su mano - de hecho mañana cuando vuelva le pediré que sea mi esposa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que buena noticia! Es al menos un trillón de veces mejor que FLEGGGR- al ver que seguía como ausente añadí- Creo que es una excelente noticia, pero entonces ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?- Dijo casi media palabra y lo interrumpí- No me vengas a decir que estoy loca, te conozco y se que odias que te vean triste, así que finges que está todo bien, pero yo veo lo que ocultan tus ojos.

Fred no dijo nada, pero vi como una lágrima luchaba por no caer. Me levanté y mi hambre desapareció súbitamente. Lo abracé muy fuerte parecía un bebé gigante llorando en brazos de su madre pequeña.

-Yo también lo extraño, George.

-Siempre creí que iba a ser mi padrino de bodas.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien. Fred está ahora en un mejor lugar y donde quiera que sea está muy feliz por ti, así que no debes entristecer. Ya sabes lo que diría Fred si te viera en este momento: "¡Que alguien atrape la masculinidad de ese hombre antes de que lo perdamos para siempre!"

Por fin vi una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

En los días siguientes, trabajé monótonamente en la tienda, no había nada ni nadie que cautivara mi atención, de hecho, no pensaba en nada, estaba en blanco.

El viernes, a pesar que fue una mañana muy concurrida, en la tarde ya no había clientela. Entonces mi jefe salió de su despacho.

-Vaya, parece desierto – me dijo con el ceño fruncido – bueno mejor, tengo algo que hacer esta tarde así que, haz entrega de estos libros – me los extendió – y luego te puedes ir, no hace falta que me entregues el recibo hoy, mañana a primera hora me lo entregas.

-Sí, señor- murmure con mi voz monótona del día

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Weasley? – me apresuré a negar y tratar de componer una sonrisa – Ya veo, dígame, ¿Qué pasó con esos libros? – añadió apuntando con su dedo los tres libros que Malfoy dejó en la tienda.

Por primera vez durante la semana, mis sentidos se agudizaron ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué el cliente se enojó con la vendedora y se fue de la tienda olvidándolos?

-Ah, esos libros… Una amiga me mandó el dinero y se los compré, tengo el recibo.

-Bueno, llévatelos o se van a confundir.

Ya se sentía en el clima los últimos días de verano, por primera vez hace cuatro meses, se hizo fresca la tarde. Fui a dejar el libro de nuevos diseños que pidió Madame Malkin. Cuando entré a la tienda, ella salió algo alterada de la parte de atrás, donde atendía a los clientes y me dijo que la esperara porque estaba confeccionando una tunica muy especial.

Mientras esperaba, mi estomago no paraba de rugir "_¡que vergüenza, menos mal estoy sola" _fue lo que pensé. "¿_Por que no recibe los malditos libros luego, para que me vaya a cenar?". _Cuando llevaba ahí casi 40 minutos decidí entrar en aquella habitación al tiempo que decía en voz alta: Madame Malkin, me hace el favor de recibir… abrí la puerta para encontrarme una imagen inesperada y un poco embarazosa.

Parado en un taburete se encontraba Malfoy con su torso desnudo y cara de fastidio, mientras Madame Malkin estaba cosiendo nerviosa y alteradamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé paralizada observándolos. No sé tampoco por qué estaba tan desconcertada. ¿Porque simplemente no me lo esperaba allí? ¿O porque no me lo esperaba ASÍ, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos músculos? Negué con mi cabeza como si espantara a una mosca al pensar en la segunda opción. Decidí que no me tenía que interesar si él estaba, ni como estaba así que hice como si no lo hubiera visto (aunque, claro tenía que no pasaría desadvertido) y dije.

-¿Podría recibir los libros y firmar, por favor? Mi turno ya terminó

-Oh, claro querida, discúlpame, es que estaba algo ocupada y se me olvidó que estabas esperando eso.- me dijo firmando el recibo, y entregándome el dinero. – Ya está – dijo, pero esta vez no se refería a mi.

Ella le extendió la parte de arriba de un traje formal a Malfoy, quien (aunque no lo miraba fijamente sino de reojo) me miraba profundamente.

-Ha sido uno de mis mejores trajes, querido, ¡te ves esplendido!

Me picó el bichito de la curiosidad así que a regañadientes me voltee a mirarlo. Llevaba un traje Gris oscuro, podría haberse visto pasado de moda en otro mago, pero al contrario, se veía vanguardista, algo vintage y con toque militar. Por supuesto descomunalmente guapo.

Me di cuenta que mi boca estaba algo abierta y no despegaba la mirada de él y cuando le vi los ojos, comprendí que el también me miraba de sobra manera. Ya era un hecho, no lo podía seguir ignorando.

-Hola, Malfoy.

-Hola, Weasley. – me respondió, sin sonreír pero con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

-¿Se conocen?- intervino Madame Malkin, con una gran sonrisa.

Era tan evidente la respuesta que decidí dejarla como retórica.

Malfoy sin decir nada le besó la mano a Madame Malkin y se retiro, dejándome perpleja. Me limité a olvidarlo y no hacer nada, pero cambie de opinión y le di la boleta a Madame Malkin para salir rápidamente y alcanzarlo.

-Oye, Malfoy- dije trotando para alcanzarlo.

No dijo nada solo me miró de reojo y confeccionó una semi-sonrisa.

-Tengo algo que decirte- y lo agarré del brazo para darlo vuelta. Vi como me miraba de una manera confiada y engreída con una sonrisa casi de burla en su rostro. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Dejaste tus libruchos en la tienda, aquí los tienes.- Una vez más saboree la victoria y noté como su cara se tensaba, su mirada se tornaba dura y desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro. Emitió un gruñido y siguió su marcha. Lo seguí para sorpresa de este.

- También quería invitarte una cena, ya que es bastante evidente que eso era lo que esperabas, te daré en el gusto.- le dije sonriente pero tratando de no parecer engreída, ya que no quería lucir como él hace unos instantes, yo no soy como él.

Este hombre era un cómico, sus expresiones, demasiado marcadas, sus reacciones muy temperamentales, a veces actuaba extraño, a veces demasiado obvio, realmente me divertía cuando lo veía. En ese momento un rubor surgió en sus pómulos bien formados. Se había dado cuenta que su expresión lo delató sin embargo cambio su semblante transformándolo en "enojo".

No pude resistirlo y lancé una carcajada de las buenas. Le tomé la mano y le dije:

- Vamos, tú puedes escoger el lugar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Como dije mientras haya un lector, escribiré. Pero no miento, es un poco desmotivante que no dejen más reviews. Gente si lo lees, no te cuesta nada dejar tu comentario, opinion, critica o felicitaciones. Espero que así sea!**

**Besos y abrazos adiós.**


	5. En París la noche es Joven

Es un engreído con buen gusto.

Estábamos en un restorán, probablemente en Francia. En realidad no estaba segura, ya que se limitó a tomar mi mano y desaparecer conmigo.

El lugar, era hermoso. Grande, iluminado completamente por velas, con una pequeña orquesta al fondo del espacio.

- Table pour deux?- preguntó un mesero. Comprobado, era Francia.

- oui, s'il vous plaît- Dijo Draco, de lo más natural.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – le pregunté algo desconfiada.

- Mesa para dos, me preguntó.

Tal vez fuera Francia, porque Draco se portó muy bien durante la noche. Como si fuese otro Draco, me charlaba despreocupadamente, mientras reía y comíamos Escargots.

- Te felicito Draco, está increíble.-le dije sin miramientos.

- Debo destacar dos cosas Ginny. Primero, me llamaste por mi nombre, lo que está bien, ya que se podría decir que ya nos conocemos un poco más, es por eso que ahora hago lo mismo. Segundo, me agrada que te guste, pues lo que estás comiendo son caracoles.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamé atragantándome y escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

No me había dado cuenta, pero todo el restorán estaba mirando nuestra mesa con mala cara. Draco, por su parte no paraba de reír, tenía ataque y no podía parar.

Si la gente había puesto mala cara cuando me atraganté, ahora tenían una cara horripilante. Draco (sin parar de reír) pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos.

- ¡Ay Ginny!, me olvidé que tenías pésimos modales- Dijo aún con tono risueño. No me pareció malintencionado, sino más bien simpático.

- No debiste decírmelo, ¡Estaba de lo más contenta sin saberlo!- no pude evitar sentirme contenta, con Draco, en París... Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde- Bueno, hoy te has portado muy bien, gracias.

- ¿Acaso crees que ha terminado? – lo mire sorprendida y no dije nada – vamos, ni siquiera terminamos de cenar. En París la noche es joven, vamos a un Club Mágico que conozco, te divertirás.

- Pero, ¡mírame! No estoy vestida para eso- No sé por qué lo dije en voz alta, me puse colorada. Él, con su traje gris viéndose guapísimo. Yo, con unos jeans y un suéter viéndome opacada junto a él.

- ¿Acaso no oyes? En París la noche es joven…

Sí. Me llevó a una de esas tiendas que toda mujer muere por entrar, conversó con una recepcionista (o tal vez modelo, no estoy segura). Después de guiñarle varias veces un ojo, hizo que abrieran el local. Tomó un vestido que le gustó y me lo pasó, para que me lo probara. Y ahí estaba yo, en una tienda carísima, sin entender mucho, no hablaban mi idioma, con un vestido que ni siquiera había escogido. Ésta no es Ginny Weasley, ¿De verdad cree que me dejaré hacer lo que él quiera?

- No quiero este- le dije con una sonrisa, una sonrisa enojada, que entendió al instante.

- ¿Si quiera lo viste? – Me dijo con una calma fingida.

Entonces lo miré, y me dí cuenta que era precioso. Era color dorado, brillante, pero no en exceso, la tela suave como el terciopelo. Era corto hasta la rodilla, cuello cuadrado y mangas englobadas, tenía detalles estampados pequeñísimos por todo el vestido y de espalda descubierta.

- Bueno, si quiero éste, pero no porque tú lo digas- Le puse una cara infantil de indiferencia, lo admito, me fui al probador.

***

Wow, es lo que puedo decir acerca del Club Mágico de París. Me di cuenta que no salía mucho, siempre con la escusa del colegio, del trabajo, del cansancio, de lo que sea. En realidad, en el fondo, sabía que eso era porque no me interesaba salir a conocer chicos. Aún esperaba a que Harry volviera por mí, aunque claro eso seguía sin pasar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? – me dijo burlándose de mi ausencia. – Vamos a bailar.

Enserio, traté de buscarle todos los defectos posibles, el lugar, la gente, la música, mi cita. Pero aún así no dejé de sonreír. Es que todo en esa noche, fue tan diferente a mis experiencias pasadas… Bailé con Draco, con hombres, con mujeres. Bebí tragos con chispas multicolores, jamás antes probados. Sólo sentía adrenalina y libertad en mis venas.

Volví a divisar a Draco, estaba al otro lado, luciendo su traje gris al ritmo del Grunge. Me dirigí hacia él, aún sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa fue disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba y me daba cuenta que estaba bailando con dos chicas a la vez.

Acto seguido: Se me tensaron los puños, se me entrecerraron mis ojos, se me frunció el ceño y me dirigí con paso decidido hacía el. Miré (no sé como) a las dos inoportunas y me lleve a Draco a un lado…

Entonces pasó, le di un enojado beso, delante de las otras dos. Y luego, cinco segundos después, me di cuenta de lo que hacía. _¡Dios mío! _Me separé de él entre enojada, sorprendida y… ¿Aterrada?

Draco me miró enojado-confundido pero en menos de lo que pude descifrar su mirada me devolvió el beso apasionadamente, tal vez muy apasionadamente, como si me estuviera replicándome en una discusión y claro yo, que odio perder, no le dejé ganar.

No sé exactamente cuánto rato estuvimos así. ¿Cómo un hombre que se le ve tan frío, puede tener tan cálido abrazo? Debo admitir que aproveché esos momentos para poder sentir el aterciopelado de su piel. Oler el aroma de su cabello y sentir sus labios. Los más suaves. Los más fríos.

Sutilmente Draco nos hizo desaparecer y aparecimos en una gran habitación, muy elegante, por lo que pude ver (al decir verdad, vi muy poco). También noté en la semi oscuridad una nota de luz naranja, ya estaba amaneciendo.

Y la noche desapareció junto con nuestros suspiros.

***

En la mañana, al despegar un ojo, recordé todo en menos de un segundo. Quise creer que mi memoria me jugaba en falso, pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me lo confirmó. _Pasé la noche con Malfoy._

_- Okey, relájate –_ me dije a mi misma – _Sólo tengo que irme antes de que despierte._

Cuidadosamente, me deshice de la mano de Draco y me levante de la cama. ¡_Qué vergüenza! _Busqué mi ropa y recordé que llevaba vestido. -_¡No puedo ir a trabajar en vestido de fiesta!- pensé.-Ni modo, tendré que despertarlo._

Me dirigí a su lado de la cama y le puse mi mano en su mejilla, le di golpecitos suaves, pero no despertó.

Le susurré para que despertara y no funcionó.

Le abrí los ojos con los dedos, entonces comprendí. ¡Se estaba haciendo el dormido, el muy sin vergüenza! Al abrirle los ojos, los apretó y luego, no se pudo contener la risa.

- Vaya, lo siento por estar aún aquí, es obvio que esperabas que me fuera antes de que despertaras.- Le espeté con las orejas coloradas de rabia.

- Sólo era hasta que te vistieras, supuse que te daría vergüenza que te viera desnuda… otra vez.

¡Lo había olvidado! Me puse más roja aún (si me era posible). Y no encontraba nada para taparme cerca.

- No armes lío- me dijo Draco con tono suave.- Ven aquí.

*******

**Aqui está, ando con toda la inspiración. Con que llegue un solo review continúo con gusto.**

**Se viene mucha historia, no olviden el primer capitulo, todo se resuelve más tarde.**

**No dejen de Dejarme su opinion, Gracias.  
**


	6. Pregunta Respuesta

¡Despierte Weasley! – era la cuarta vez que mi jefe me reprendía por dormirme en el mostrador. Era una suerte que hoy no hubiera mucha clientela durante la mañana, aunque seguramente en la tarde estaría atestado.

Pero era inevitable sentir sueño y cansancio luego de una noche de diversión imparable, y además… ¡Ah! no me permití pensar demasiado en lo que pasó después, aún no creaba un juicio al respecto, aunque lo más probable es que al anochecer, acostada en mi cama, me asaltaran todas esas preguntas.

_¿Fue incorrecto? ¿De verdad me gusta? ¿Sólo fue un desliz? ¿Acaso él también se siente abrumado? ¿O es habitual y casual para él? ¿Le gustaré en serio? ¿Quedé mal? Y por último y no menos importante ¿Se repetirá?_

Si acaso todos los buenos momentos y caricias fueron un engaño, entonces jugó demasiado bien su papel. Después de nuestra discusión de la mañana le pidió a su criado 'Dolphis' ir por ropa nueva para mí y mientras, en bata, me preparó él mismo el desayuno (aunque claro, haciendo queja de que seguramente se envenenaría si yo lo preparara).

Pero ¿Cómo es posible que alguien cambie tanto de la noche a la mañana?

No, tal ves sólo cambió la forma en que yo lo veía, tal ves me fije por primera vez en la expresión de sus ojos al hablarme, tal ves esta vez presté atención en su voz aterciopelada, que antes me parecía arrastrada, tal ves nunca me detuve a oler el perfume de su piel o el calor de sus manos…

M-M-M- alguien carraspeó junto a mi, me demoré unos segundos salir de mi ensimismamiento y en reconocer a ¡Mi madre!

– GINEBRA WEASLEY, COMO OSAS DESAPARECER DE TAL MODO, SIN DECIRME NADA, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL SUSTO QUE HE PASADO? ¡TU PADRE ESTUVO TODA LA NOCHE LEVANTADO PARA VER, SI ACASO LLEGABAS! ¡ME DEBES UNAS CUANTAS EXPLICACIONES SEÑORITA!

-Ma...mamá, este…yo…-_ ¡Por los calzones de Merlin! ¿Qué le digo? "Este… mamá fui a Paris con un tipo que todos detestamos en casa y bueno, me quedé en su casa y dormí con él". ¡No no no!_

¿Y bien?- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, a mi me sudaban las manos, y rogué que no se notara la mentira que se me acababa de ocurrir.

Después del trabajo, me encontré con Luna y sabes, me invitó a que saliéramos, y hace tanto que no salgo, como tu sabes - Le dije eso a propósito, sabiendo que ella siempre se sentía mal cuando yo rechazaba salir a cualquier lado que no fuera una obligación, ambas sabíamos que era por Harry…-Así que salí a bailar con ella y sus amigos, y luego Luna y yo nos quedamos en su casa.

La observé asimilar las cosas. Estaba segura de que estaba teniendo una discusión interior entre alegrarse de que haya salido y haber sido una normal adolescente, o enojarse a más no poder, por haber desaparecido.

Al final, me aconsejó que no volviera a dejarla sin aviso y que no me gustaría nada si lo hiciese de nuevo… pero me abrazó y se fue tranquila.

Angustiosamente pasó el resto de la semana, sin noticias de Malfoy (ya lo encontraba tan lejano que no podía llamarlo por su nombre ni en mi propia mente). Cada noche me asaltaba el doble de preguntas y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se hacían más angustiosas. Podría decir que hasta me bajó la autoestima unos cuantos grados. Por lo menos ya había contestado dos de mis preguntas:

_¿De verdad me gusta? ¿Sólo fue un desliz?_

Las respuestas: Sí y Sí, lamentablemente. No era raro encontrarlo en mis sueños a menudo, por no decir cada noche, eran sueños diferentes.

A veces soñaba con Hogwarts. Yo, en el sueño miraba en tercera persona. Y él, escoltado por sus dos gordos amigos-guardaespaldas, con expresión desagradable. Pero luego pasaba yo con mi coleta rojiza y varios años menos, charlando con mis amigas. Él miraba de reojo y cambiaba su expresión, se veía desconcertado y vergonzoso. Yo sólo lo ignoraba, lo único que podía ver era a Harry que venía por el otro pasillo…

Otras veces, también en tercera persona, tenía un sueño _deja vu_. Era un momento que viví en el expreso Hogwarts. Estábamos saliendo del tren, habíamos llegado a Hogwarts, pero había una fila para bajar. Atrás mío estaba Draco, empujándome y dándome pinchadas con su varita. Le dije ¡Basta Malfoy! Y él rió. Hasta ahí llegaba mi memoria conciente, pero luego pude ver que atrás mío Malfoy se apegaba más a mi espalda y parecía que estuviese oliendo mi cabello…

Bien, hay dos posibilidades, me dije. O el destino me está mostrando cosas que en el pasado pasé por alto. O soy tan patética que mi subconsciente trata de subirme el ánimo. Definitivamente la segunda opción tenía mas sentido.

Bajé a desayunar con desanimo, para mi sólo era un día más sin saber de Malfoy. Pero al parece para el resto del mundo hoy era mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Estoy metido en graves problemas.

Eso fue lo primero que pensé, luego de que el perfume del cabello de Ginny desapareciera por completo de mi habitación, y pudiera por fin concentrarme en algo.

Me di unas vueltas por la habitación, tratando de darle razonamiento a lo que acababa de ocurrir, tratando de darle sentido…cuando fije mi vista en el reloj.

Diez minutos para las 12. Eso significaba que Lucius estaría aquí muy pronto. Significaba que venían las malas noticias.

Llamé a Louisa, una de mis elfas para que ordenara rápidamente mi habitación. Ella me miró significativamente, aunque no entendí su expresión.

-¿Qué miras? ¡Mejor ordena! – le dije. ¿Fue mi idea o escuché una risita saliendo de sus labios?

Louisa era la más independiente de mis elfos, de hecho, le pagaba sueldo, el cual era muy muy pobre, pero ella se contentaba, me daba la impresión de que no le importaría si recibiera un Knut, con tal de recibir dinero y así dar a entender que era independiente. Era parte de La Revolución de Elfos, además no tenía dueño cuando la encontré.

Era mi favorita, pero se estaba comportando extraña.

- Oh, disculpe señor Malfoy, pero tengo entendido que su padre llegará muy pronto y usted… bueno usted sigue en ropa interior.

¡Se me había olvidado completamente! Debía darme prisa, pero ¡Humillado por una elfa, Jamás!

Sí sé, Louisa. Es que me encanta recibir a Lucius en ropa interior.- Le dije mientras me dirigía de forma indiferente (tratando de pasar desadvertido) a mi armario.

Bueno bueno, ¿Qué me pondré hoy?- Bromeé conmigo mismo.- ¿Este traje gris? ¿El negro? ¿camisa verde? ¿roja, azul, amarilla? Si, claro ¡Lo que sea!

Agarré el primer gancho que tenía más cerca. Cada lunes venía una ayudanta de Madame Malkin para ponerme un traje de tres piezas en cada gancho y así ahorrarme la tonta molestia de combinar todas esas chucherías. Elegí un par de zapatos al azar, pero no encontraba _mi antiguo reloj_.

¡Louisa!- llamé a regañadientes.

¿Dígame señor?

No encuentro _mi_ reloj.

Creí que le gustaba recibir a su padre en interiores… ¿Cómo que no encuentra reloj? tiene ahí usted muchos, uno para cada día del mes, si gustase. – dijo en son de chiste.

No me provoques. _Mi_ reloj, ¿dónde está?

Cálmese, lo dejó en la cocina esta mañana, para no mancharlo al cocinar.

Si no estuviera muy acostumbrado a mantener mi cara inexpresiva, me hubiera ruborizado al recordar la escena, pero era muy tarde para eso. Me terminé de vestir en menos de un minuto y corrí a por _mi_reloj. Al ponérmelo sentía dos cosas a la vez. Un gran alivio y un gran dolor. Ese reloj me lo había regalado Neve.

Cuando llegó Lucius. Por suerte, estaba todo listo y cualquier emoción apremiante estaba guardada muy por debajo de mi frívolo rostro.

No es como si no supiera por qué estaba ahí. Pero lo dejé a él empezar el tema.

- ¿Cómo está Neve?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¡Diablos! Siempre que venía me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Guardaba esperanzas vanas de que le digiera: muy muy bien, perfecta? ¿O simplemente gozaba del dolor que mi rostro no podía esconder al expresar esas palabras en voz alta?

Ayer se hizo mucho daño, mandé a Dolphis a alimentarla y también él salió lastimado. Ya no soporta estar encerrada. – Un nudo en mi garganta no me dejó seguir. Yo mismo había ayudado a Dolphis a escapar de Neve.

Ya veo…-tampoco él podía esconder su luctuosa expresión. Pero, tanto él como yo, recompusimos nuestros rostros en un momento.- Como sabes, vengo de la casa de los Lestorms, y traigo conmigo tu nuevo propósito.

Me extendió un pergamino recién escrito. Lo recibí, aprovechando cada segundo antes de leerlo.

_Draco:_

_Ésta vez es bastante fácil._

_Lo que tienes que traer es un antiguo reloj mágico de madera, creado por un antiguo mago inventor._

_Sabemos que se le está dando un uso ordinario y que subestiman demasiado su valor._

_Está en la casa de los Weasleys, cerca del valle Ottery, encontrar la casa y conseguir el reloj, ese es tu problema._

_No nos hagas esperar mucho._

_Aldo Lestorm._

Me quedé tieso. De ninguna manera corrompería la casa de Ginny. No sabiendo lo que les pasa a aquellos que me sorprenden antes de que yo dé con el objetivo. Y no es que fuera esa mi opción. Si los Lestorms lo dicen, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. No, no debían de ser los mismos Weasleys.

Mi padre me observaba ceñudo.

¿Dónde vive el Weasley que trabajaba contigo en el ministerio?- le dije atropelladamente. Noté levemente lo desconcertado que se había puesto.

¿Cómo que dónde vive? Ahí mismo dice: junto al valle Ottery.

¿Estás completamente seguro? – Ya no se veía desconcertado, sólo muy enojado y molesto.

¿Qué te traes, Draco? Me estás ocultando algo.- me afirmó, y entonces supe lo que haría, pero fue tan rápido que no pude bloquearlo al instante.- _¡Legerement!_

Me apresuré a sellar completamente mi mente, pero me fallaba la concentración, tenía muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Entre ellas una imagen de mi habitación y una hermosa chica pelirroja…

Salió tan rápido de mi mente como entró. Me miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia.

-Tú…con…ella…- Balbuceó. Le temblaba la barbilla y sus ojos echaban chispas.- Cómo te atreves en pensar darle la espalda a tu familia, por una sucia traicionera de sangre. ¡Mi propio hijo! ¡Un sangre pura por más de 10 generaciones! ¡Darle la espalda a su familia! ¡A su propia hermana!- se puso a centímetros de mi rostro y me dijo en tono bajo y cortante – Irás y conseguirás ese reloj, si te descubren harás lo que siempre hacemos. Y escúchame bien…- se acercó a mi oído y susurró: No más Weasley. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ella si me entero de que siguen viéndose.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Se vienen muchas sorpresas, pero porfavor, si quieres saber que pasa deja un review con tu opinion o critica acerca la historia. Ya saben cuando recolecte unos reviews, publico el proximo capitulo. Saludos a todos.**

**Daphne Greengrass**


End file.
